starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
In Utter Darkness
|fgcolor= |prev=Echoes of the Future |conc= |next= |image=Colossus SC2 Game2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |conflict=Armageddon |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date= |place=A distant, shadowed world |result=*Protoss and zerg annihilated *Universe destroyed by Amon |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Hybrid * Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul Admiral Urun Dark Prelate Mohandar High Executor Selendis Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= Amon |forces1= Remaining protoss forces |forces2= Claw Brood :Omegalisks :swarmlings (released from nydus worms) Hybrid :Hybrid destroyers :Hybrid reavers |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Total |casual2=*Unknown number of hybrid *All zerg |casual3= |casual4= |client=Zeratul |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Kill 1500 enemies (amount varies depending on difficulty) |heroes=Zeratul, Urun, Mohandar, Selendis, Artanis (in the Shield of Aiur) |optgoal=Protect the protoss archive (25 minutes) |reward= |newchar=Amon, Urun, Mohandar, Artanis |newunit= |newtech= }} In Utter Darkness is the fourth and final mission of the Zeratul mini-campaign in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. It is a flashforward of the Overmind's vision as seen by Zeratul, and watched by Jim Raynor on board the Hyperion. History Observing the Future Zeratul witnessed the protoss gathered for a final stand against Amon and his hybrid, in a future where the Queen of Blades was dead, the terrans had been consumed, and the Zerg Swarm had fallen under the control of Amon. It was a vision from the Overmind channeled to Zeratul through Ouros, in the guise of Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. The Last Stand The protoss gathered their remaining strength for a last stand against Amon's combined hybrid and zerg force. The besieged hoped to survive long enough to complete an archive intended to aid those who might arise after and challenge Amon. Many protoss heroes arrived with reinforcements but for all of their efforts, it was fruitless. The protoss were ultimately wiped out. They were followed into extinction by the zerg, which were wiped out by the hybrid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Aftermath :Main article: ''campaign quotations'' Walkthrough Players control a protoss army, including a number of heroes, besieged by hybrid and zerg on three sides. Enemy units attack from off-map, and unassailable, bases. The main objective is to kill a certain number of enemy units. The target for casual and normal is 1500, 2000 for hard, and 2500 for brutal. After that, the mission continues until the protoss are wiped out. Defending the archive yields three protoss research points. A good combination of colossi and photon cannons is the key to win this mission without much micro work. Build a robotics bay and an additional robotics facility at the beginning, then train as many colossi as possible; they will give you very high kill counts at the end of the mission. You can also train some immortals and reduce the amount of colossi since they deal with the hybrid better. When training colossi is not available (unit count maxed or not enough vespene gas), start building photon cannons; they will help your air force fend off the zerg flyers. It is also important to deal with the brood lords once they appear since they out-range the cannons' attack range. In the early stages there is a golden mineral base to the northeast of the player. Seizing it as soon as possible will allow for a boost to establishing fortifications going into the mid game, however the base will be destroyed when the zerg begin to send in their trickling attack waves from the east. Due to the intensity of the attacks it is not recommended to try to defend this base during these attack waves. Several strategies can make the early game easier, including using dark templar on hold position to block early attack waves with no detection. This will help in the early game, but will become less useful as the attack waves begin to produce overseers. A flight of phoenixes on a hotkey with Urun should allow the player to clear out the air attacks that come from the side. Also do not forget Zeratul's abilities, as void prison can lock down large targets like hybrid. After the archives fall, it may be beneficial to retreat to the core base to have a more defensible position. Block the ramps with photon cannons using what excess minerals have been accumulated, and begin to transition to heavier units like colossi and void rays. From there, hold out until worn down by the growing attack waves. Gateway Wall Wall off the bridges with gateways backed by colossi. Use a group of phoenixes and void rays to kill air units and hybrid, disabling the hybrid with Graviton Beam to keep them from breaking the barricade. Build photon cannons all around the base to destroy nydus worms and retreat to the upper level once the archives are safe. As the hero units and their reinforcements spawn add them to the group of air units.(Sept. 24, 2010) "Arawethion". Youtube "In Utter Darkness, Brutal, 3483 kills". Last Accessed: Nov. 18, 2010. Notes *"In Utter Darkness" uses the same splash screen as "Maw of the Void." *When the player beats this mission, the final score window says "Glorious End!", instead of "Victory!". *Artanis's speech after warping onto the battlefield would later be mirrored in the briefing of the Legacy of the Void mission "Salvation."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Path of the Warrior. (in English). 2015. Over the course of Legacy of the Void Amon will have quotes that mirror his from this mission as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Achievements "In Utter Darkness" is the only mission in the Wings of Liberty campaign in which all achievements can be accomplished on Normal difficulty. However, it still needs to be completed on Hard and Brutal difficulty to complete the challenges related to completing all Brutal/Hard missions. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions